Surprise, Surprise
by Sahara Storm
Summary: [Oneshot, LxLight] L does weird things in his sleep. Then again, he does weird things when he's awake, too.


**Title:** Surprise, Surprise

**Fandom:** Death Note

**Pairing:** L/Light

**Rating:**PG

**Word Count:** 647

**Summary/Description:**L does weird things in his sleep. Then again, he does weird things when he's awake, too.

**Warning/Spoilers:** No spoilers, not really. Takes places during the amnesiac!Light chapters. Maybe a bit of OOC, because of the humour?

**A/N:**31 days, February 6th: _t__he justice of my quarrel_. Urgh, still haven't finished the whole of Death Note, but I'm getting there. And hey. Something kinda funny.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned _Death Note_, it would have only been up to Chapter 57. The backside who wrote Chapter 58 and onwards can DIE.

* * *

It should not surprise him that Ryuuzaki does weird things in his sleep.

Honestly. He is a smorgasbord of quirks and eccentricities and maddening mannerisms when he is awake; why should he be any different in the two or three hours per night that he actually sleeps? It _does_ make perfect sense, and contours well with his suspicion that deep down, perhaps without even acknowledging it himself, Ryuuzaki is just out to piss him off. He knows this. It should not come as a surprise.

Realising this, however, does not make it any more comfortable or less annoying when he wakes up at three o'clock in the morning to find L's leg draped across his stomach and his thumb in his mouth.

Light's automatic response is to spit out the finger, gagging slightly. Less automatic and quite more calculated: he grabs L's foot and thrusts it far, far away. The older boy shifts, but Light knows that he will not awaken. When L sleeps, he sleeps like the dead.

Light adjusts the chain so that he is no longer lying down on it, and tries to get comfortable. He wants to get as much rests as he can. He knows that they are going to be starting early once again in a few hours, and he has no intention of being sluggish on the job. Kira _has_ to be caught.

L is now nibbling on his thumb, but Light is not paying much attention to him. He adjusts his pillow, makes his left hand as comfortable as he can manage with a piece of steel digging into his wrist, and closes his eyes.

Just a second too early. Otherwise, he would be able to see when L stretches sluggishly, turns in his sleep, and ends up with his leg draped across Light's hip, and his mouth pressed to the other boy's.

Light's eyes jerk open. It is one of the strangest things he will ever open his eyes to; L's shock of black hair falling into his face, the detective's nose pressed into his cheek, and dry chapped lips against his own. 

Light curses, but no one can hear him anyway.

* * *

"…which is why I think we should really do away with this chain business. You can find some other way in which to ensure that you know what I am doing at all times; so long as it does not involve me getting violated in my sleep."

Light folds his arms across his chest. He is cross, but the does not think that the fact of this moves the detective in any way. Of course not. It probably gives him perverse satisfaction.

L is not looking at him; he is busy selecting a chocolate from the box on his lap. When he does look up, he eyes Light with bland curiosity.

"So… if I follow correctly, you mean to say I kissed Light-kun?"

"Yes," Light grates out.

"I see." L speaks around the chocolate in his mouth. "I do not remember this."

Light glares. 

"Of course you don't. You were sleeping."

Ryuuzaki looks up at Light without blinking, giving him that considering look that says that he is thinking, calculating. Light does not flinch, or turn away; he is far too used to it.

"Well, that is too bad," L finally says, and gets himself another chocolate. Light is not quite sure he heard well.

"What?" he asks for clarification.

"Too bad that I was asleep," L explains, turning to the computer. He rests his spiderlike fingers on the keyboard, beginning his work for the day. "I would have liked to have a bit more participation in my first kiss. Perhaps Light-kun wouldn't mind trying it again, when we are both conscious."

L does not pay any attention to Light as the younger boy sputters. Which, of course, infuriates Light. Which L must know all along.


End file.
